La dama de Negro
by Little Sophia Stewart
Summary: feliz *atrasado* halloween one-shot *otra vez me olvide corregir era 10 niños* en una parte dice asi


Supuestamente vecinos dicen que en la ultima casa de la calle 21 habia una familia , los Moore , que tenian una niña , Maya (apodo Duki) nombre raro y el primero en esa epocá cerraron esa casa por que lo consideraban "peligrosa" para la sociedad pero cada 31 de Octubre a las 23:59 salia alguien , no a asustar , si no a cobrar venganza de sus asesinos que era un grupo de adolescentes que , incendiando la casa

31 de Octubre de 2011

- ¿se animan a ir a la casa de los Moore? - propuso Jacob

- ¿la casa de los Moore? - pregunto Bella

- Bella , los Moore son una familia que murieron o mejor dicho los hijos murieron en 1999 por un incendio

- pero ¿en Hallowen?

- si es como una nueva forma de pasar Hallowen

- ok a que hora

- 23:49 en la casa

- ok

23:48 ya estaban todos en las afueras de la casa

- bueno tomemos lista ¿linternas?

- listas

- ¿camara?

- lista

- ¿celulares?

- listos

- ¿falta alguien?

- no

- ok vamos a entrar

Rompieron las cadenas con palos y entraron a la casa , todo estaba entre sabanas , sillones , incluso habia muñecas de trapo y diarios del incendio de 1999 , fotos de la niña con su hermano y toda la familia

- ¿que sucedio? - pregunto Bella

- en 1999 la familia Moore sufrio la perdida de dos hijos , Quentin y Maya

- por alguna razon habia fotos de la niña

23:59 suena el telefono de Bella

- esperen tengo una llamada - dijo mientras contestaba

- hola - solo se oyo la risa de una niña - ¿hola?

- _¿mamá? _

_- _¿qu...ee? oye niña es numero desconocido

- ¡_MAMÁ SE INCENDIA LA CASA! ¿QUE HAGO?_

_- _¿qué? niña deja de molestar con bromas

- _Quentin dijo que me quedara pero me quemó mami_

_- ¿_niña?

- AHHHHH - se escucho un grito desgarrador y colgo

- ¿hola?

- ¿quien era Bella?

- lo averiguare - Volvio a marcar el numero pero el telefono de la casa empezo a sonar , a lo cual Bella se dio vuelta

- ¿Hola? - dijo al otro lado

- ¿hola? ¿quien eres?

- Maya Moore ¿por que? ¿busca a mi mami?

- no solo alguien llamo a mi numero pense que era equivocado pero lo ... lo siento

- ¡SE QUE ESTAN EN MI CASA!

- ¿que oye niña nosotros no estamos en tu casa?

- ¿ah si? Tu estas con un chico cobrizo , un grandote moreno y una chica con pelo gracioso - rio

- ¿como lo sabes?

- mira hacia la escalera -

Bella vio hacias las escaleras y no vio nada pero lo raro es que la puerta estaba cerrada y se oian risas de niña en la parte superior

- ¿hola? ¿quien esta alli?

- jajjaja

- ¿hola?

- ¡mami!

- ¿Maya?

-¡Mami! ¿donde estas?

- ¿maya? - todos fueron hacia las habitaciones y ninguna abria , pero la del final del pasillo estaba abierta con velas

- ¿hola?

- ¡Mami! - entraron a la habitacion y vieron a la niña con el vestido con fuego , se dieron vuelta y vieron a una señora de negro en una silla y de la nada se colgo , todos gritaron o mejor dicho las chicas , y la niña veia en direccion hacia la ventana y camino hacia ella , la abrio y salto osea eran 2 pisos

- ¡¿MAMIIII?! ¿por que hiciste eso? - dijo la niña en el suelo . Pero se escucho el grito desgarrador de la mujer colgada causo el panico de los chicos haciendo que salgan de la casa , pero alrededor habia 15 niños , todos bien vestidos con ropa antigua y dos niños mas que eran vecinos de Bella

- ¡Will , Tracy! ¡Dense la vuelta! ¡Vayanse! - pero vieron a la mujer , los chicos tambien y empezaron a escalar un arbol - ¡NO QUE HACEN!

y pum se tiraron y murieron , la dama estaba detras de los chicos y grito demasiado fuerte que espantaba haciendo que ellos se vayan

1 de Noviembre (Sabadó)

Bella estaba sentada sobre una banca fuera de su casa mientras al lado lloraban por la perdida de los dos niños y de la nada aparecio un diario viejo , aterrizo en los pies de Bella , ella lo alzo y leyo

- ¿desmintiendo el Caso Moore?

- _El caso mas raro fue el de la familia Moore , Melinda James de Moore , decia que tenia dos hijos es mentira , tuvo solo una hija Maya , Tambien se dijo que murieron incendiados , mentira , Melinda sufria secuelas psicologicas que la internaron y murio por sobredosis cuando la niña tenia 6 años , y la niña quedo con el padre y su madrastra , pero la niña al cumplir 10 años _ la encontraron en el suelo muerta en frente de su habitacion con su vestido incendiado , Años despues la madrastra se ahorco en la habitacion de la niña por que sentia que Melinda la amenazaba escribiendole con sangre "pudiste salvarla" ___  
><em>

__Despues de que la casa fue abandonada , cientificos investigaron la casa y debajo de la cama de la pareja habia 16 nombres __y como murieron incluyendo a su hija ,__ :__

__- Maya Moore caida e incendiada 2____1/07/80__

__- Hunter Jonhson incendiado 31/10/81__

__- Nadine Terrens Ahogada 31/02/81__

__- Ulises Waters atropellado 26/09/82__

__- Grace Williams envenenada 31/10/82__

__- Octavio Hollins estrangulada 07/03/83__

__- Penelope Sils ahogada por fango 18/04/84__

__- Edward Ponce de Leon caido de montaña 23/09/84__

__- Sabina Brown golpeada 04/10/84__

__- Quentin Sils incendiado 27/06/85__

__- William Daniels caido arbol 31/10/13__

__- Tracy Daniels caido arbol 31/10/13__

__- Travis Cullen atropellado 01/11/13__

__- Elizabeth Swan atropellada 01/11/13__

__- Layla Black ahogado 01/11/13__

__- John Brandon envenenado 01/11/13__

__ en su armario se encontro varias hojas escritas en Latin que describia la venida del demonio a las 23:59 del dia 31 de octubre en forma de mujer de negro , tambien describia que Cada vez que alguien lo vea o la vea un niño muere__

Mientras tanto

Travis estaba cruzando la calle cuando en medio de la calle la ve , justo se pone en verde y un auto que no lo ve , lo atropella y muere en el instante

Layla estaba nadando en el lago y la ve , se hunde y nunca saca la cabeza para respirar

John estaba en su cama pensando cuando la aparece y va abajo y agarra una botella que contenia lavandina y se lo bebio entero

Elizabeth estaba jugando en el patio cuando la ve y justo venia un auto y va por el , Bella que no la vio hasta que estaba cerca del autp

- ¡ELIZABETH! - dijo mientras corria hacia ella y trato de salvarla pero era tarde , las mato a ambas

La familia de los jovenes sufrian por la perdida de sus hijos menores y la familia Swan por la perdida de sus dos hijas

Mientras enterraban a las Swan , la dama de negro esta presente con las dos niñas

- Nunca la perdonare ¡NUNCA! - y se van , ella culpaba a su hermana por no salvar a Maya

y por eso queria mas niños para ella

Cada 31 de octubre a las 23:59 hora en que sube la marea

cada vez que alguien la mire (niño) sufrira la maldicion de La dama de Negro

* * *

><p>¡NO LA MIRES A LOS OJOS!<p> 


End file.
